A chance to change
by cait83
Summary: My idea for what could have happened after the end of Gone with the Wind
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea that came to me as I was reading the book years ago and returned when I read it again last week so I finally decided to make an attempt at writing it.

I want to thank Jen who helped me check the language. Hope you like my idea on how things could have gone after the book ended.

* * *

Scarlett had no idea how long she had been lying on the stairs, but by the stiffness and aches in her muscles it had to have been quite some time. Tiredly she dragged herself to her feet and made her way to her room. The darkness and quiet of the house emulating her mood. She sighed as she lay down on her soft bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes.

Her tears had finally dried up only to leave echoing emptiness and loneliness behind. Why was it she always ended up alone? Even amidst company, she constantly felt alone. In fact, as she thought about it, the only time she had not was in Rhett's arms. Oh why had she not realized it sooner? That thought increased the pain in her heart to the point where she had to struggle to breathe.

She knew the answer. All her life she had never been one for introspection or one to consider the feelings of others. She had always focused on her own needs and wants, her own feelings and only rarely taken care to tend to someone else. Scarlett was spoiled, and she knew it, and in her spoiled way, she had assumed Rhett would always be there to challenge her and keep her safe.

If she thought back, she realized he had actually begun leaving her the moment Bonnie was born. He had become cold and cruel toward her, always spending his time with the children or at that Watling woman's place. What had changed him so?

As she lay there, she realized she could pinpoint the exact moment his teasing and mean comments had become deliberately cruel- the exact point in their relationship where he had stopped trying to make her happy and instead tried hurting her whenever he had the opportunity. It was the day she had decided she wanted no more children.

Why, oh why, had she been foolish enough to listen to Ashley that day at the mill? Why had she never spoken the truth of it all to Rhett? She'd made a fool of herself that day, but then she'd thrown her foolishness in Rhett's face. It was no wonder he had come to hate her. She sniffled and hid her face in her pillow as a fresh wave of tears struck her, the memories of every barb she'd thrown at Rhett- every missed opportunity- only serving to make the pain more intense.

When the tears slowly dried up again, her mind followed a new but equally painful path. It led her to ponder her most recent loss- the death of Melanie Wilkes. That wonderful woman with her silent strength who had been her constant companion since she was 16. Melly, whom she had treated so unfairly. Melanie, that saint of a woman whom Scarlett had thought so badly of for so long. Only in the end had she realized how much she loved Melly- how much she'd relied on her quiet strength- and now she had lost her.

Why could she never realize her true feelings for someone until it was too late? Another wave of tears crashed over her. Thoughts of all the people she had loved but been too late to recognize that she loved began spinning in her mind, intensifying the tears. Rhett, who had loved her until recently. Melanie, who had always been there for her and now, was dead and gone. Her precious little Bonnie, the baby she had never gotten to know, her Pa, her mother... She was always too late.

When the tears dried this time, she was exhausted inside and out and longed for the peace of sleep, but even that was denied her. When sleep finally did claim her, she woke up from a nightmare, reliving Bonnie's death.

Numb from head to toe, she lay on her side and watched the light appearing outside her window. Dawn was coming, and with it the day Rhett would really leave. It was also the day she would have to return to the Wilkes' and help plan dear Melanie's funeral. But before then, she needed to form a plan for what to do now.

In the pre-dawn hours, Scarlett went through her options and slowly a plan started to take form. She would let Rhett go. As much as it pained her, she somehow knew this was her only chance to prove her love to him and have a chance to win him back. She would, for once, have to put his happiness ahead of her own. He had said he needed to leave, so she would let him. If she did, hopefully one day she could at least regain his friendship. Instead of chasing him, she would focus on those she still had in her life. She would help plan Melanie's funeral and be there for Beau, as Melly would have wanted. Then she would go to Tara and attempt to win the love of her two remaining children.

With her plan in place, Scarlett got up and called for assistance in changing. She was pale and the fire that had always been a part of her had faded, leaving room for a quiet and calm coolness, the composed features of a proper lady ready for whatever the world decided to throw at her covering her features for the first time in her life.

She chose her plainest and least frilly black dress out of respect for Melly, her hair prim and proper in its chignon, then walked out of her room and over to knock on Rhett's door. Dawn had only just allowed the first rays of sun to touch the windows on the Peachtree street house.

When Rhett opened the door she fought back her concern at his disheveled appearance and the pain at his annoyed look upon seeing her there.

"What is it, Scarlett?" he grumbled and ran fingers through his tousled black hair.

"I just wanted to know if you would want some breakfast before you leave. And perhaps some assistance in packing?" she spoke in a soft voice, looking down to avoid the possible anger in his eyes.

Rhett gave her a surprised and slightly suspicious look. He had, of course, almost expected Scarlett to appear at his door in the morning but he never expected it this early. And never had he expected her to just let him leave without a fight. As surprised as he was, he was also almost disappointed that she would not fight to keep him, would not chase him as she had her precious Ashley.

"I will not be tricked into staying, Scarlett", he all but snarled out.

"That was not what I am trying to do. If you must leave to be happy then that is what you have to do. I was only offering a meal and some assistance. If my presence worries you then you need not worry. I have to return to the Wilkes' and help with planning Melly's funeral" She prattled on nervously after almost flinching at his harsh tone. Her voice hitched at the mention of Melanie and she took a deep breath to calm herself and keep the prickling tears at bay.

Rhett continued watching her in surprise. Something had changed in Scarlett during the night but he couldn't put his finger on what. Frankly he was too tired and numb to care anymore.

"I would like some breakfast, thank you Scarlett", he replied, making an effort to be polite as she seemed to be as well. Scarlett raised her eyes and smiled almost shyly at him.

"I will inform the cook. Also- I wish you safe travels. Would it be unfair for me to ask that you could do me the kindness of informing me of your whereabouts now and then, so I could reach you in the event of an emergency?" She spoke quietly and there was no hint of reproach or demand in her eyes.

"I will keep you informed as long as you don't get it into your pretty little head to try and get me back, my pet", he replied, hoping she would take heed to the warning.

"Of course not, Rhett", she looked almost wounded at the warning. Had she not just shown she had no intention of trapping him or attempting to hurt him? Quickly, she took her leave, a slightly confused Rhett looking after her retreating form. A mere few hours later, Rhett left Atlanta and his wife behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Deciding to walk instead of taking the carriage to the Wilkes', Scarlett walked in the morning sun. How it could be such a beautiful sunny morning when it was dark and raining in her heart, she had no idea- but it was. She almost slowed her steps as the house came into view, a part of her not wanting to enter and see her dead friend, but knowing she had to.

Pulling what strength she had left around her, she walked the few steps up and knocked on the door. After quite some while, a tired servant opened the door for her and Scarlett realized just how early it truly was. Despite that, she was let in without fuss and made her way to Melanie's room. She would wait at her side until the others woke up.

She was surprised to see Dr. Meade outside Melly's room, half asleep in his chair, but didn't think much of it. All she wanted was to see her friend and get a chance for a quiet goodbye before everyone else woke up and she would have to be strong for them. She knew Ashley wouldn't be able to handle the planning, and Aunt Pitty would be of no assistance either, so it would come down to her and India.

"May I sit with her a while?" Scarlett looked at Dr. Meade as he straightened up when he noticed her.

"Yes, but no disturbing her Scarlett. As I said before, she needs rest and none of your deathbed confessions to ease your own conscience." He said the words with a stern look in his face that might have irritated her, but instead Scarlett froze with her hand just in the air above the door knob. Her mind struggled with what he had just said. Disturb her? How could you disturb a dead woman? Deathbed confessions? You can't confess and disturb someone who is dead. Why had he said that? Her mind was spinning as the words became clear to her. Melanie was alive?

"She's alive?" she turned to look at him, wanting him to confirm it. Her face had gone ghostly white with the shock. Dr. Meade was a little worried when he saw her.

"Yes, she miraculously survived the night. I doubt she will survive much longer though, so I don't want you doing anything detrimental to her health. Do you understand me, Scarlett?"

"I understand", Scarlett spoke quietly, trying to deal with the shock and the mixed emotions she felt- a sense of overwhelming relief that Melanie was still alive and yet the continued worry that she was still on her deathbed. It was such a blur, but that was what it was, and she would have to find her way through it.

"What can I do to help her?" She looked at Dr. Meade as she collected her calm resolve around her. If Melanie was alive, she was going to do anything in her power to make sure she stayed alive.

"Don't wake her, and don't disturb her with unnecessary confessions." he replied, slightly worried by the look in her eyes.

"What does she need to get better?" Scarlett looked at him closely, desperately to know what she could do to help.

"Rest and food." Dr. Meade watched her, wondering what was going through her mind, but grateful for the help.

"Then I will do whatever you need me to do to help her. If there is any chance she could survive, I want to help." Scarlett said, her usual strength and determination back in place now that she had a goal to work towards. Melly had to survive.

"Go sit with her. When she wakes up, let me know and I will try to get her to eat a little broth". He watched her, wondering why Scarlett would want Melanie to survive. He, along with everyone else in town, had assumed Scarlett would be happy with the only real obstacle between her and Ashley out of the way.

Scarlett nodded and went in to sit next to Melanie. Her eyes followed the shallow movements of Melanie's chest as it rose and fell with each struggling breath. It was the link that kept her firmly grounded in the hope that Melanie could survive this.

There was a feeling of calm and peace at sitting next to the sleeping Melanie, and Scarlett found herself breathing easier than she had since she found out about Melanie's sickness. It was still a dire situation. Her darling Melly could still die at any moment, but after having been sure she was dead, this was a miracle and a gift. There was hope now, something that had been lacking in the past few dark hours.

Scarlett knew she would do anything to help Melanie survive and, as she sat, there her determination formed almost an armor around her, protecting her from her sorrow at having lost Rhett. She may have lost her husband, but her best friend was still alive, and she'd be damned if she lost Melanie as well.

After some time, she noticed Melly stirring and quickly moved over to get Dr. Meade. He entered the room without a word to Scarlett and spoke quietly to Melanie before he turned to walk out. Scarlett was curious but did not question the events. Instead she walked over to Melly's side. Not wanting her to use what little strength she had, Scarlett merely took Melanie's hand and smiled at her.

"Scarlett." Melly said in a tired voice, but there was visible happiness in her eyes to know that Scarlett had come to see her again.

"Hush, Melly. Save your strength so you can get better." Scarlett stroke Melly's hand and smiled at her. Melanie gave a shallow and tired nod, a faint smile on her lips as she closed her eyes to rest again.

Scarlett watched her and sat at her side holding her hand until Dr. Meade returned with a bowl of broth.

"Miss Melanie, you need to eat a little". He handed the bowl to Scarlett so she could feed Melly as was proper. He sighed when Melly gave a weak protest.

"Melly darling, open your lips and swallow just a few spoons for me" Scarlett said as she held out a spoon. Her almost demanding tone made Dr. Meade frown at her, but then he saw to his surprise that Melly did as she was told. Scarlett fed her a few spoons just as she said, then handed the bowl back to Dr. Meade.

"Thank you darling, now get some rest. I will be here when you wake up", Scarlett kissed her forehead, not caring that Dr. Meade was watching her like she was a stranger, then took a seat in the chair next to Melanie. She would not leave her side until her friend was better.


	3. Chapter 3

They don't belong to me

* * *

During the following weeks, Scarlett spent every waking moment at Melly's side, only leaving it when Dr. Meade forced her to go home and sleep. Even then she went home for as short a time as possible, not wanting to leave her friend's side for fear she would wake and realize it was only a dream and Melanie had died after all.

Dr. Meade had watched in wonder as he, for the first time, got an opportunity to see up close the relationship between Scarlett and Melanie. For the first time, he saw how good they were for each other, and he finally saw how Melanie could love Scarlett as much as she did. Just as everyone else in town, he had assumed Scarlett was only around Melanie to get close to Ashley, but in the past few weeks he had seen first-hand the love Scarlett held for Melanie. He was quite pleasantly surprised.

Where Melanie was soft spoken, Scarlett spoke her mind- often without thinking. Scarlett's sometimes brutal honesty had proven to be the only way to get mild mannered Melanie to follow orders. Melanie often tried refusing their help as she did not wish to be an inconvenience to others. They had been many who had tried getting Melanie to eat, or rest, or take her medicine, but only Scarlett with her orders and sometimes almost hurtful comments had managed. The two worked well together, and it was obvious that Scarlett knew exactly how to get Melanie to do what she wanted.

He found that he finally began to understand Scarlett. She was a proud and strong woman who didn't show her love in words of affection or loving touches very often. She showed her love in the fierce way she protected and cared for those she loved. Seeing them together, there was no doubt in his mind that Scarlett would go through fire to save Melanie - in fact, she already had.

Scarlett listened to every word Dr. Meade said about how to take care of Melly and by the end of the third week she was asking questions and discussing matter with an eagerness to learn more. Not that she was expecting to need it, but she realized it was a good thing to know should something happen in the future to one she loves.

"Scarlett", Melly's voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Yes, Melly. What is it, darling?" she quickly moved over to Melly's side. Melanie's color was slowly returning to her face as her health got better.

"I would like to see Beau", Melanie looked at her, almost pleading. Dr. Meade had decided to keep Beau away because the child had caught a cold just a week prior, and she had missed him terribly.

"I will ask Dr. Meade, darling." Scarlett got up and quickly walked out to speak to Dr. Meade. He agreed to let Beau see his mother. After all, the child had almost recovered fully, so he saw no harm in it, and Scarlett hurried off to find him.

She finally found him with Ashley in the study. It was the first time she saw Ashley without others around since that night they had both thought they had lost Melly. Scarlett felt a little uncomfortable as she walked closer, which puzzled her a bit.

"Melly was asking for Beau. " She finally said, as she looked at the boy. He lit up and looked over at his father for permission to leave. Ashley smiled and nodded, sending Beau running off to his mother.

"Careful Beau!" Scarlett called after the boy, then turned to look at Ashley. Before all this, she had longed for the moments they would get in private, constantly hoping he would kiss her or finally confess his undying love for her. Now, she just felt uncomfortable. It felt wrong for them to be alone together when she knew what the old bats would think if they knew.

If there was something she regretted more than anything, it was subjecting Melanie to the rumors and gossip that India had spread about them after that day at the mill. How could she have been that foolish- so stupid- as to allow a hug, even from a friend, while they were in private? She had known that if they were seen, everyone would take it the wrong way, and yet she had still been there and accepted his hug and comfort that day.

"How are you, Scarlett? You look tired", Ashley stood, looking concerned for her health. Scarlett felt a hint of annoyance at that. Why was he worried about her when his wife was the one who was ill?

"I am fine. I should return to Melly, though." She turned to leave.

"Do I make you that uncomfortable? Darling Scarlett- we are friends, aren't we?" Ashley spoke in his quiet and sad voice.

"We are", she sighed and looked back at him. "But for Melly's sake we need to be careful to not be alone together. She does not believe India's gossip, but we both know others do and that it hurts her. I cannot stand her being hurt anymore." She looked at him seriously. He winced at the mention of that day at the mill and the reaction of his sister. He was well aware that Melly standing by Scarlett after that was the only reason Scarlett wasn't completely shunned in society. He was also well aware of the problems that day had caused in Scarlett's marriage. Everyone knew Rhett had left their home afterward and now, once again, he was missing from Scarlett's side.

"I'm sorry. I will do as you wish, Scarlett." Ashley watched her seriously.

"Thank you. I must return to Melly now. Take care." Scarlett smiled faintly, and then quickly went to Melly's room again.

Unbeknownst to both of them, India stood listening by the side door. An angry scowl on her face. Why everyone adored Scarlett she would never understand. Scarlett was a mean and vicious woman who had stolen India's beaux and made a fool of herself by chasing her brother Ashley, and no one had ever seen it. No one had ever seen the true Scarlett.

Even Dr. Meade was on Scarlett's side these days, saying Scarlett was taking excellent care of Melanie. Melanie was her sister, not Scarlett's, and yet Scarlett was the only one Melanie wanted. India had only been allowed one attempt at taking care of Melanie before Dr. Meade had all but banned her from her sisters' deathbed.

Couldn't they see Scarlett only wanted to win Ashley? That she would only try to make sure Melanie died so she could get her hands on Ashley? Especially now, when the town was buzzing with the news that Scarlett's own husband had once again left town with no word on when he would return. It was obvious he had left his cat of a wife, no matter how much Scarlett had claimed otherwise. Business trip indeed!

India watched as her brother Ashley looked longingly after Scarlett's retreating form. Seething with anger, she turned around. She would be damned if she would let that woman make a fool of her brother again. She walked back to her room, all the while planning how to get everyone, including Melanie, to see the true Scarlett.


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine

* * *

During the many hours at Melly's sickbed, Scarlett had plenty of time to think. While Melanie slept, she allowed her mind to wander, reminiscing. More often than not, her mind focused on her memories of Rhett. At first she thought about all the bad things- the times she had made the wrong choices and pushed him further away and all the nasty, hateful things she had said to him. But soon, the good times came to front. Rhett had understood her like no one else ever had. He had made her laugh plenty of times in the early days, and she had enjoyed his company very much during the early years of their relationship. He had been her closest friend and most trusted confidant. But, he had also been the one to aggravate her and make her more furious than anyone else. Toward the end, they seemed almost to compete over who could hurt the other one the most. How had they allowed themselves to get that bad?

She sighed and checked that Melly was still sleeping, then moved over to look out the window. Seeing Beau silently playing to himself in the garden she thought of her children and wondered how they were doing. Perhaps she should send for them now that Melanie was doing better. They could keep Beau company while she was taking care of Melanie, and she would not be as alone during the evenings as she had been since Rhett left.

"Scarlett." Melanie's soft voice woke her from her thoughts and she turned to go to her.

"Yes, darling. What is it?" Scarlett smiled as she took a seat on the bed next to Melly.

"You seemed far away in thought. What were you thinking of?" Melly smiled at her. Scarlett took Melly's hand gently and returned the smile.

"I was thinking of the children. I miss having them around." Scarlett looked slightly surprised at this revelation. Melly laughed quietly.

"Of course you do, Scarlett. Children are a joy." Melly smiled, a slight longing look in her eyes. Scarlett nodded and patted her hand.

"I think I might send for them. They could keep Beau company. He is surrounded by only grownups now, and that can't be pleasant for him." Scarlett said, almost as if asking for her agreement.

"That is a clever idea, Scarlett. I am sure Beau misses them as well." Melly smiled happily. Scarlett was relieved. With Melanie agreeing, the others- namely India- couldn't refuse to let the children in to play with Beau.

"I will send for them tomorrow then." Scarlett said, feeling almost happy for the first time in a long while.

They were quiet for a moment as Scarlett helped Melanie get something to drink and then returned to her seat. Her mind began wandering again as she thought Melanie had fallen asleep again.

"Could you read to me?" Melanie's question caught her by surprise. Scarlett looked over at Melanie and smiled.

"Of course, darling. What would you like me to read?" she looked around but noticed no books in the room.

"Could you ask Ashley if he has any suggestions?" Melanie lit up at the mention of her husband.

"Of course", Scarlett smiled and got up. She refused to allow her awkwardness around Ashley to keep her from keeping Melanie happy. After kissing Melly's forehead, Scarlett went to Ashley's study, where she found him deep in thought.

"Ashley?" She spoke quietly, annoyance fluttering over her face as he didn't react. She walked closer.

"Ashley!" she raised her voice and half-smiled at his startled look as he looked over at her.

"Scarlett! Is everything alright? Did something happen?" Ashley stood up. His golden hair was now silver, his straight back bent slightly with burdens and time. He was getting old before his time, Scarlett realized in surprise.

"Everything is alright. Melanie just asked me to read for her. We wondered if you had any suggestions for us". Scarlett smiled, hiding her discomfort as he came closer. His face showed surprise at the thought of Scarlett reading. After all, she had never been one for books.

"I bought Little Women for her before..." his voice faded at the mention of Melly's illness.

"I could read that one to her then. Where is it?" She asked to bring them away from the subject. Ashley handed her the book and she quickly excused herself to return to Melly's side.

To her surprise, Scarlett found she liked the book. It might have been a northern story, but the war was in the past, and she found that she enjoyed the story of the unconventional Jo and her family. She would ask a question once in a while when there was something she did not fully understand or wondered about and soon she realized that she was discussing the book with Melanie, to both their surprise and enjoyment. When they reached the end of the book it was Scarlett who asked if they should read another. A whole new world began opening up for Scarlett and, without her realizing it, Melly soon began teaching her about things fine ladies should know that Scarlett had always shied away from before.

xxxxxx

India stood outside the room and listened as Scarlett discussed with Ashley which book to read next and she was furious. Scarlett truly had no shame. Now she was even using Ashley's love for books to get close to him! And that while his wife lay in her sickbed only a few feet away. The nerve of that woman!

She refused to admit that Scarlett sounded honestly curious and interested in the conversation. It had to be just another trick to get her brother interested and to get him to embarrass himself. What else could it be? Scarlett was not the type of lady to be interested in books or never had before- so why should she suddenly have changed?

She watched her brother's face light up with happiness as he discussed his most favored subject and gave Scarlett advice on which book he thought she should read next. When Scarlett walked out with the chosen book in her hands, Ashley watched her retreating form with longing. His desire and love for the woman obviously growing with every discussion they had.

India turned away in disgust. She had to do something quickly. Her only problem was what. And how to make sure Scarlett was turned out by her brother and sister in law without it backfiring and sending herself into social isolation instead. She had to be clever and take her time but in the end she would be victorious.

An evil smile spread on her lips at the thought of Scarlett alone, ostracized and broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine. Please review.

* * *

The children arrived with Mammy a few days later. Scarlett went to the station to meet them and to everyone's surprise, including her own, she bent down to hug them in greeting. All three of them were slightly awkward and the children didn't know what to think of their mother's behavior, but they had learned to take affection from her when it was offered.

Scarlett was surprised to see how much they had grown. Wade was turning into a young gentleman and showed his manners by holding his arm out to escort his mother to their carriage. Ella had grown as well, and her curls bounced around her little face as she moved happily next to her mother and talked about everything she had done with her cousins while at Tara. Scarlett had to struggle slightly to keep up with her chattering, but her usual annoyance at her scatterbrained daughter was absent this day. She had no doubt it would reappear later, but for now she simply enjoyed having her children with her again. She hoped they would be able to build a good and solid relationship together given time.

For the first time since before they left, she walked the children up to the nursery and fought to keep her mind of the other girl that should have been there, with her laughter and dark curls. She oversaw the unpacking of their things and realized they were quickly outgrowing their things and that her sister had been lacking in her duty to mend and fix their things despite the money Scarlett had sent her for them. They needed new clothes and new things soon. They were also outgrowing the nursery. After all, Wade was quickly becoming too old to share a room with his young sister. She must see to that at once.

"Mother, where is uncle Rhett?" Ella's innocent question stung at Scarlett's heart.

"He is away on business, darling." she replied as gently as she could.

Wade noticed the pain in his mother's eyes and wondered what had happened while they were at Tara. He had heard of aunt Melly's sickness and had worried for both his mother and his aunt. He had overheard his aunt Suellen tell Will one night that uncle Rhett had left Scarlett and she wouldn't be surprised if he divorced Scarlett. He had no idea what divorce meant, but he hoped it wasn't true. He liked uncle Rhett and he didn't like how sad his mother looked when Rhett was away. She seemed so tired, and her eyes that had always sparkled when Rhett was around were now dull. That worried him as much as her wincing when she thought he was not looking.

"When will he be home? Do you think he will give us gifts?" Ella asked, happily unaware of her mother's pain.

"I am sure he will. If not we can buy you something nice at the store, darling." Scarlett replied, struggling slightly to keep smiling.

"How is Beau, mother?" Wade asked, hoping the change in topic would bring the happy smile back on his mother's face.

"He is well. And he's looking forward to seeing you both again." Scarlett smiled at him.

"Can we go see him tomorrow?" Wade relaxed at the easy smile on his mother's face and Ella looked eagerly at her mother as they awaited her answer.

"Yes, of course. You can visit him while I care for your aunt Melly." Scarlett smiled at him.

They continued talking quietly while they ate. Wade made sure to keep to happy and easy topics as he enjoyed the happiness in his mother's face. It had been a long time since they got to spend this much time with their mother, and both children took advantage of it since they never knew when their mother might turn angry and cold again.

At bedtime, Scarlett tucked her children in and read a goodnight story for Ella before retiring to her own room. The evening had left her hopeful that in time she could repair her relationship with her children. She sat by her dressing table as she brushed her hair and considered how she would change things to get the children their own rooms. While in thought she concocted a plan. If she was redecorating one part of the house, why not all of it? It was such a dark house and now that she has been alone in it the past few weeks she had come to realize it was far from the restrained good taste of her mother's house. She could not quite understand how she could have let herself go so far astray in this house when her beloved Tara was so much more comfortable.

Before retiring to her bed for the evening, she decided to take it up with the children the very next day. Redecorating the house together could be something for them to do while reacquainting themselves with each other, and hopefully a brighter home might be more pleasing to Rhett as well. He had never mentioned it in so many words, but she always knew the house was not to his taste.

She smiled a little to herself as she curled up under her covers and looked up at the ceiling. Rhett coming home to a happy home with the children laughing would be a good thing. Perhaps that would show him she could change. She fell asleep and her head filled with happy dreams of the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: Thanks for the lovely reviews I've recieved. I'm so glad you like my little story.

For angela d. Funnily enough I had planned a scene with them so here it is, a scene with Melanie and Ashley

* * *

Melanie smiled as her husband helped her into the strange contraption Scarlett had brought over earlier that week. It was a chair on wheels that would allow Melanie to get out on the porch for some fresh air. Now that Melanie was getting steadily healthier, Dr Meade had given his permission for her to entertain guests. With Scarlett's assistance, she had also received permission to sit outside for a moment every day, and she looked forward to it immensely.

"Are you comfortable, dearest?" Ashley asked her as he placed the blanket over her knees. He was pleased to see her so much improved. It had pained him immensely that he had given in to his lower urges and his wife's pleas for another child. She had convinced him that it was how it should be, that God would see them through this, and he had almost lost her. It was a mistake he didn't dare make again.

"Yes, my darling", Melanie smiled at him. She was pleased to get a moment alone with her husband. Since she had fallen ill she had almost constantly had either Dr Meade or Scarlett at her side and Ashley had seemed to almost stay away from her.

Ashley smiled and patted her fragile hand before standing up to bring her out on the porch.

"Scarlett will be by to see you later today. She mentioned going to the tailor for the children this morning", Ashley said, unaware of the warmth in his voice as he spoke about Scarlett or that Melanie was already aware of this fact.

"Beau will be pleased. He was so happy to see the children. It was all he .could talk about when he came to kiss me goodnight last night" Melanie smiled, forcing herself to ignore her husband's growing affection for her sister.

"They are good friends to him." Ashley smiled and took a seat next to his wife on the porch. He leaned back and looked out at the garden with a slightly dreamy look on his face that Melanie recognized well. She leaned back in her own seat and watched her husband as he dreamed himself away from the present. She had always been aware of the fascination he had for Scarlett and her vibrant personality. She could see the attraction, as it was the same joie de vivre that had always made her love being around Scarlett. She had always loved Scarlett's love for life and the strength with which she met all problems head on and found a solution even if it was unconventional at times.

Melanie had been aware of Scarlett's childish crush on the knight in shining armor that Ashley had been to the young girl. She had patiently waited for Scarlett to realize the dream was only that, a dream. Now she had, and Melanie had the friend she had always wanted. The friend who loved her for her and not for who her husband was. If only her husband could get over his enthrallment, her life would be as close to perfect as it could be.

Scarlett growing up in front of their eyes the past few weeks, though, had proven to deepen his affections for her instead of lessening them. It saddened her, but she trusted that nothing would ever come of it. Scarlett loved her husband too much and Ashley was too much of a gentleman to ever dishonor himself or his wife that way. She would just have to continue being patient. Eventually he would let his infatuation with Scarlett go.

"Forgive me dearest. I got lost in thought for a moment." Ashley turned his head to look at his wife with an apologetic smile. "Now, tell me. How did you enjoy Little Women?" he poured them both some tea and Melanie smiled as she enjoyed one of her most favored pastime, discussing literature with her husband.

* * *

Scarlett sighed as she looked at the nursery and tried to think of the best way to change it so it would suit the children's needs. The best would, of course, be to change it into two rooms with a small salon joining them where the children could play, but she could not help the dream that she and Rhett could have another child if he returned to them. No one would ever replace their precious Bonnie, but Rhett was such a wonderful father. He deserved the joy of being a father again and Scarlett would like the opportunity to enjoy it from the beginning. She had been with child 4 times, but only once had she looked forward to having the baby and been happy to be with child- then that child had been so cruelly taken away from her.

After some discussions with the contractor, plans were in place and building began. She had many conversations with her children and they were allowed some input into how their rooms would be decorated. During these conversations and the time spent together, the bond and relationship between mother and children strengthened. Scarlett often watched her children as they played, and slowly she came to notice things she had never noticed before. Such as how like her mother Wade, was with his calm and quiet manners. She could see her father's kind heart in the way he cared for his sister. Ella, she noticed, had Gerald's eyes, and his abrupt temper. But she also saw a lot of her sister Careen in her unselfish love for everyone around her.

Scarlett's love and devotion for her children grew with every day and for their sake, and with Melanie's help now that Melanie was allowed visitors, Scarlett began redeeming herself and fought with fierce energy to be accepted back into society. It went slowly, but with Melanie steadfast at her side she slowly made her way back into the good graces of the old guard.


	7. Chapter 7

Author note: A bit of a longer chapter. Please review

* * *

Rhett fingered the piece of paper on the desk in front of him. He had expected for her to send for him sooner, or come to him sooner. After he left Atlanta, he had travelled for a couple weeks then went back to Charleston to visit his mother. It didn't take long before he couldn't take the stiffness of the Charleston society and he escaped to Dunmore Landing, throwing himself into renovating and restoring the plantation to its former glory.

He worked himself tired every day hoping he would fall asleep from sheer exhaustion and not be tormented by dreams of Scarlett. Her proclamation of love haunted him. Why now? Why when he had nothing left to give her did she finally decide to love him? It just wasn't right.

Once he had settled in Dunmore Landing, he had let her know where he was and had half expected her to harass him with further proclamations of love or maybe even come there to fight to get him back, but she'd done nothing like that. This was the first he had heard from her since that morning when he had left Atlanta. Part of him was relieved that she was giving him the peace he desired but another part was wounded. He was more than a little hurt that she didn't chase after him as she had Ashley. So much for her love.

He could only assume that perhaps she had come to her senses once the grief over Melanie subsided and she realized Ashley was free to be with her now. That was one of the main reasons he kept as far away from any kind of gossip from Atlanta as he could. He didn't want to find out she and Ashley were living in sin. since she refused to divorce him. He could just imagine their happy little home with Ashley, Scarlett and the three children. Such a sweet little family. He groaned at that thought. There was no sense in tormenting himself with such images. He would see soon enough. Picking up the paper again he read through the telegram once more. Of course he would go- how could he not? But to see Scarlett and Ashley happy together would be a torment like no other. He looked at the wording again.

"Rhett, Mammy is dying. Stop. Please hurry. Stop. We are at Tara. Stop. Your Scarlett"

Dear Mammy. She had been there for Scarlett through everything, but now she was old and dying. Of course he would go to see her. How could he not be there for Mammy when she died? Or for Scarlett, though he doubted she'd want him at his side when she could have Ashley.

No, he would go. He would go and say goodbye to a marvelous woman whose respect he was proud to have earned. Then he would once more try to get Scarlett to agree to divorce him before he returned here to Dunmore Landing and continued his work. Perhaps he would even have the chance to see the children while he was there. He missed them sometimes, even though they weren't his own. After Bonnie died, he'd been unable to truly spend time with them anymore. They just reminded him too much of what he had lost. He knew that was unfair to them, but he had to protect his heart. It had been through too much heartache during the years to handle anymore. He looked over at the drawing of his precious little girl. She had been everything Scarlett was, but so much more. Such an innocent little girl, but he had spoiled her rotten to the point where she no longer listened, which had lead to her death.

He blamed himself for her death and it had been no surprise to him that Scarlett did as well. He was responsible and that was the simple truth of it. Scarlett had been firm but loving toward her, and been the only one to give Bonnie any rules or restrictions while he had let Bonnie do whatever she wanted. Oh how he regretted that he hadn't listened to Scarlett and been firmer with Bonnie so that when he told her not to jump, she would have listened. If he had, she would still be alive today. He sighed and groaned. It was no use dreaming and tormenting himself with 'what ifs'- she was dead ,and nothing could ever change that.

Rhett got up from his seat and went to get his bag. It was time he got on his way. The boat for Charleston would leave in a few minutes and then it was the train to Jonesboro. He would be at Tara just after nightfall and hopefully he could get there in time to say goodbye to a wonderful human being.

xxxx

Scarlett sat next to the bed holding Mammy's hand in hers. The big strong black hand that had taken care of her since she'd been born was shrunken with age and illness, but still strong and loving. She didn't know how she and the children would manage without her. She'd always been there- so much a part of the family since the earliest memories Scarlett could recall that to imagine a world without her was impossible. She had already lost so much. Why did she have to lose her fiercest supporter?

She stretched a little and rubbed her aching back. When Mammy got sick and Dr. Meade told them it wasn't long now until she would pass away, Mammy had insisted on being brought back to Tara. She had said that she "wouldn't die in no town- she'd die at Tara like she ought to." Scarlett would bury her near the family plots so Mammy could always be close to her miss Ellen. Just like Mammy would want.

Scarlett had, to Mammy's shock, insisted on being her nurse during this time. She would have no one else taking care of her Mammy. Hadn't Dr. Meade taught her how to care for a sick woman? At least this way she could put it to good use again, though she had hoped never to have to use those skills again now that Melanie was almost recovered.

She sighed and moved over to the window to look out over Tara. It was almost 2 days since she sent the telegram to Rhett and he hadn't replied. She'd been so sure he'd want to come and say goodbye, but maybe he truly hated her enough to not come just because it was her who sent for him. It pained her that he could be that mean. Depriving an old woman some comfort at her deathbed just because he didn't like his wife? What kind of man did this?

A sound from Mammy brought her back to her bedside and she held the woman so she could take a sip of water before taking a seat next to her again, holding that strong hand that now felt so weak. At least she knew Mammy was proud of the woman she was becoming now. The finest praise she'd ever gotten in her life was when Mammy had said only a week before that Miss Ellen would have been proud of her. That had always been her goal in life- to make her mother proud. It pained her that she had gone so far astray in the years after the war, but she felt she was finally on the way to being the kind of woman her mother had always wanted her to be. Of course, she and her mother were so different that Scarlett would never fully be able to become the kind of woman Ellen had been, but if she could even come just a little closer and be considered a lady again, then she would be happy.

The sound of the door opening startled her and she looked up. What she saw made her loose her breath. Rhett. He was there. It had been months since she'd seen him, and her memories of him had not done him justice. He looked tanned and fit- nothing like the drunken and broken man he'd been when he left Atlanta. It seemed the time away from her had done him good. While she was happy for his sake, it pained her that he would be better away from her than with her. How could that be when her heart ached every day they were apart?

xxxx

When Rhett arrived his first question was where his wife was. Suellen made a snide remark that Scarlett was by Mammy's side and hadn't left it since they arrived a few days earlier. He had frowned at the contempt and anger barely hidden in her face, but left it be. He wasn't there for her sake- he was there to say goodbye to Mammy. Will had shown him to where Mammy was resting and when he opened the door, he half expected Scarlett to rush to him and beg him to come back. Instead, she just stared at him as if she couldn't believe he was there.

He was shocked at the sight of her. She had grown thin since last he saw her- too thin. But what was more shocking was the calm surrounding her. She was dressed in a very suitable black dress, one his mother wouldn't have been abject to wearing, which was unusual for Scarlett. Left to her own devices, she always picked the frilliest things, often choosing dresses for their cost and not the appearance or long term value of them.

He moved to Mammy's side and looked down at her massive form. The woman was asleep, so he took a seat and then looked over at Scarlett again, unable to keep his eyes from her. Despite how thin she was, she was still one of the most fascinating women he'd ever come across. She wasn't the most beautiful, but she was the most memorable one. He'd spent over a decade trying to get her off his mind and no matter what he attempted, it just did not work. She was still there.

"Rhett, I'm glad you came. She's been asking for you", Scarlett's voice brought him out of his dark thoughts and he looked over at Mammy instead.

"How is she?" he leaned back and pulled up a cigarillo to smoke.

"I think she's been waiting for you. She is not doing so well", Scarlett's voice hitched slightly and her face was sad but the childish need for comfort and all focus to be on her was gone. He watched her more closely. The change he had sensed in her the morning he left was still there.

"Took some time to catch a train but I'm here now. Where are the children?" He watched her movements as she got up and checked Mammy's forehead and gently wet her lips with a wet cloth. They were the movements of a woman who had done this so many times it was a routine by now. When had she learned to care for others? She had never done this with the children when they were sick.

"They said their goodbyes before I brought her here, so I left them in Atlanta. They have been through enough loss in their lives. They shouldn't have to be here for this", she spoke quietly and took a seat again.

"You are quite the nurse, my pet. Such a comfort for Mammy to have you care for her." He smirked with his usual sarcasm in his voice. When she only glanced at him in reproach for baiting her at a death bed, his curiosity grew. Scarlett had changed. But how? This couldn't be the work of the honorable Mr. Wilkes, could it?

"It never occurred to you that I might like to see the children?" He asked when she stayed quiet.

"If you wish to see the children, you can always visit them in their home in Atlanta." Scarlett's voice held a hint of reproach as she spoke and he frowned. Surely she wasn't accusing him of something regarding the children? They were her children and with her precious Ashley around, they could be in no lack of father figure. Though how good of a father figure he would be was questionable.

xxxx

Scarlett watched Rhett, who had his usual unreadable face on. That meant something she had said had struck a nerve. He only wore that face when he wished to hide his emotions from her, which usually was when she said something to upset him. That served him right, she thought. He had left the children behind when he left and not said a word to them since. No notes, no letters, nothing. They were worried he didn't like them anymore and she was concerned for them. She hated seeing her children in pain, especially after everything they had already lost. To lose Rhett, the only father they had ever truly had, was a great blow, and one she wasn't sure they would survive if he truly left them all for good.

"Mister Rhett..." Mammy's voice brought both of their attentions back to her. Rhett smiled at her as he leaned forward.

"Yes, mammy, I'm here", Rhett's voice was kind as he spoke to her. Scarlett watched him and saw his face soften as he looked at Mammy and wished it would when he watched her. It was always so hard when he watched her. Hard and closed off. Had she done that to him?

"You came." Mammy smiled tiredly.

"Of course I came. Couldn't let you leave without getting to say goodbye." He smiled at her, then Mammy smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You a good gentleman, mister Rhett. A good husband for ma lamb." She looked at him.

"Not a donkey in a horses harness then?" He smirked with humor.

"Miss Scarlett should never have tole ya bout that." Mammy looked embarrassed and slightly annoyed, but it was nice to hear her perk up.

"You seemed to come around after a while though." He smiled at her and patted her hand. She smiled at him, clearly enjoying this opportunity to banter with him.

"You a gentleman, sure as ma lamb done become a proper lady- just like Miss Ellen woulda wanted her to. You take care of her mister Rhett. You promise me you take care of ma lamb..." Mammy's eyes were stern as she looked at him, and he could hear some of her old force entering her voice and face. This was important to her.

"Of course, Mammy. I promise to take care of Scarlett." Rhett patted her hand again, reassuringly. Scarlett looked over at him in surprise and bristled slightly. The snake! He was lying to her. He was lying to a woman on her deathbed. She always knew he was a scoundrel and a varmint, but this was something she'd never imagined coming from him.

"Thank ya, Mister Rhett. Ma lamb needs te be taken care of. She not been eatin' well since ya left." Mammy said quietly, her energy leaving her again now that she'd gotten what she wanted.

"You don't worry about her, Mammy. Just rest now", Rhett smiled at her and watched as Mammy closed her eyes to sleep.

Not long after, her breathing hitched and then stopped. Scarlett leaned forward and touched Mammy's wrist like Dr Meade had taught her and when she felt no beating heart there, she swallowed hard. "Goodbye Mammy, thank you for everything." Her voice was choked as she said the words, and when she leaned forward to kiss the old woman's cheek, her tears escaped and she started crying. The closest thing she'd had to a mother after Ellen died was gone and she felt lost, adrift in a world that never seemed to be on her side. She rested against the side of the bed as she cried for the loss of her Mammy. Rhett handed her a handkerchief and she took it gratefully.

"You never did have a handkerchief when you needed one." Rhett said, a touch of amusement in his voice before he sighed and gently patted her hand. It was the first time he'd touched her since he left her and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling for a moment before pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"Will you stay for the burial tomorrow?" she looked at him. He nodded and picked up his smoke again before getting up and walking out on the porch. Scarlett looked after him then gently took care of Mammy so she'd be at rest before joining him.

"You lied to her." She said bluntly as she took a seat. She didn't want to play games tonight, she just wanted to know the truth. He looked over at her, a little surprised.

"Lied?" he watched her closely.

"When you promised you'd take care of me. You lied." She stated and looked straight at him.

xxx

Rhett watched Scarlett in surprise. She'd never been able to read him before, but this time she was reading him like a book it seemed. And her southern belle manners that he'd despised so much were gone. She was looking straight at him and having an honest conversation about something that was bound to be painful for her, yet she didn't shy away from it. In fact, she was the one who brought it up, and there she was sitting, waiting for his response with her back straight, ready to face whatever he threw at her. She truly had changed. She seemed to have grown up.

"I gave a dying woman some peace." He said and watched her face as he took a drag on his smoke. She thought about the answer a moment then gave a quick nod in acceptance.

"Will you come visit the children soon? They miss you, you know." She said the words quietly, brushing off a speck of invisible dust from her skirt. Rhett watched her and realized suddenly that she was nervous. Nervous about his answer.

"How can they miss me when they have your precious Ashley?" He smirked, trying to get a reaction from her. One he was used to.

"He is not my precious Ashley- and how can their uncle ever replace the only father they have ever had?" She frowned in confusion as she looked up at him. He watched her. The usual reaction when he mentioned Ashley wasn't there. Had she truly gotten over him? But then why wasn't she fighting to get him back?

"And that would be?" he watched her closely.

"Why you of course, Rhett. You have been there for the children since they were born, with some absences here and there. They love you like a father and are wondering why you won't come and see them." She sighed. He was supposed to be the smart one, always berating her for her silly ignorance. How could he not realize such a simple thing as the kids wondering where he was and why he had left them?

"I will come by and see them soon." He found himself saying it, partly to his own surprise. To hear Scarlett calling him the children's father had warmed him. They'd never spoken of it, and of course he had always seen himself as a father to them, but he didn't think she did. To have it confirmed that she did was heart warming. He liked it, and he realized he missed them as well, now that he'd had some time to grieve his little Bonnie. It would be nice to see them again ,if he was honest. He was also curious about this more mature Scarlett. Could she really have changed all that much, or was this a front she was putting on for his benefit?

"Thank you, Rhett." She smiled friendly at him.

"Only for a visit though." He felt it necessary to add that so she wouldn't get any ideas in her head.

"I am aware that you have left me Rhett. I will honor your request and not bother you if you don't want me to, but the children should not have to pay for my mistakes." She spoke quietly, looking slightly sad. He was surprised and watched her closely. Was she leaving him alone because he had asked her to? Was that why she hadn't run after him the second she found out where he was? Could it be Scarlett had grown up and learned consideration for others?

"I have matters left to handle at Dunmore Landing, but I can come to Atlanta next month." He said, watching her. The honest smile that lit up her face dazzled him slightly. She always were at her most beautiful when she was happy and the smiles and laughter were real and not part of some flirtatious game.

"Thank you, Rhett. How is the restoration going?" She asked him. He took a seat as he told her about the work he had been doing. No one appreciated good work like Scarlett, so the conversation was friendly and gratifying to him as they spoke of Dunmore Landing and Scarlett's hopes and wishes for Tara, as well as for what was coming next in the restoration there. They had a nice, quiet evening together until bedtime when they went their separate ways to their rooms. The next day they would bury Mammy close to the family and then head their respective ways. Rhett would return to Dunmore Landing and Scarlett would return to Atlanta.


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the long wait, but I finally got this part the way I wanted it. Hope you enjoy it. As always:GWTW is not mine, just borrowing the characters for a bit.

Please tell me what you think

* * *

Scarlett watched the children playing on the lawn by the porch. They had met her with hugs as she arrived home the previous evening and she finally felt like they were starting to move past the years she had neglected them. She was slowly starting to feel like a good mother to them. Their happiness to see her had also managed to soothe the ache left in her heart by Rhett's rejection.

"Scarlett" Melanie's soft voice and the running of children startled her out of her thoughts and she stood up to greet her friend and little Beau before watching the children run off to play together.

"What is troubling you Scarlett?" Melanie asked as she took the seat next to Scarlett.

"It is nothing. I'm still dealing with the loss of Mammy, I think", Scarlett said, trying to hide the ache she was still feeling any time she thought of Rhett.

"Scarlett, darling, I know it is not nothing. Please talk to me. You have been sad for a long time now." Melanie looked at her, hoping her sister wouldn't get upset with her prying. Scarlett sighed as she realized Melanie had noticed what she had been trying so hard to hide from everyone. She debated whether to tell her or not, the need to talk to a friend had been overbearing lately and she never felt she had anyone to talk to. But, maybe she could talk to Melanie. Maybe she would understand.

"Rhett left me." she blurted out without thinking of the effect the words would have.

"I thought he was away on business." Melanie said kindly, her shock and sadness for her friend clear on her face.

"No, Melly. The night we all thought you were dying, he told me he was leaving and the next morning he left town. First time I heard from him was back at Tara as Mammy was dying." Scarlett sighed, the admission hurting her even more deeply than she'd expected. Melanie frowned a little.

"Why would he leave you Scarlett? He loves you dearly and always has."

"He stopped loving me, Melly. And after everything I put him through, it's no wonder he did." Scarlett fought against the tears that threatened. She was never one to cry or show any sort of weakness in front of others and had no intention of starting now, not even with Melly.

"I'm sure that is not true. He came to Tara for you, did he not?" Melanie reached out to gently touch Scarlett's hand.

"Not for me. He came to say goodbye to Mammy. He always had such respect for her- he had to say his goodbyes." Scarlett sighed. The pain of his most recent rejection was still fresh, and the admission stung.

"Surely that was not his only reason for coming. He must have wanted to be there to support you in your grief darling." Melanie squeezed Scarlett's hand. Scarlett almost had to smile at Melanie's constant naiveté when it came to her relationship with Rhett.

"No. I asked and he informed me he wasn't coming back and he still doesn't want me. I drove my own husband away." Scarlett gave a bitter little laugh. "It seems the old bats were right. I either drive my husbands to the grave or drive them to leave me." She angrily wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. Melanie watched her and then sighed. She was missing a part of the story.

"Why don't you tell me what happened between the two of you. Perhaps together we can find a solution for you." Melanie smiled encouragingly. Scarlett nodded thoughtfully and then sighed. Her story contained parts that would only serve to hurt Melanie, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"It's difficult to explain and I think I would have to go back to the first time we met to describe out relationship so you can understand how it all went so wrong. It would take too long and I'm not sure it wouldn't hurt you to find out all of it." Scarlett sighed.

"You mean the part where you loved Ashley?" Melanie smiled softly to show there were no hard feelings. Scarlett couldn't help the shock she felt at Melanie's revelation. She knew? Melanie knew? Had she always known? Why had she never said anything?

"You knew?" Scarlett blurted out.

"Of course, sweetheart. I have always known- and I did not care. I knew it was an infatuation and it would eventually pass. Ashley and I belong together, just like you and Rhett belong together. I also knew I could trust you both to never act on those feelings." Melanie smiled reassuringly at Scarlett.

"I am so sorry, Melanie. I'm sorry for everything I did wrong. I was so lost for so long." Scarlett watched Melanie with pleading eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, Scarlett. I forgave you a long time ago. I love you Scarlett." Melanie hugged her gently and Scarlett returned it with warmth for a change.

"I love you too, Melanie. I think I always have, and I'm so glad I finally realized it." Scarlett hugged Melanie, relieved that her dark secret was finally out.

"So will you tell me about you and Rhett? Perhaps together we can come up with a way for the two of you to get back together as it should be", Melanie smiled and Scarlett nodded.

"I will tell you, but like I said, to make you understand it, I think I should return to when he and I first met." Scarlett smiled and the two got comfortable in their seats. "It all started that day at the barbeque, remember? Rhett was there as Frank's guest and caused quite a stir among the men there. While the ladies were taking their nap, I slipped out to go talk to Ashley. I told him I loved him and wanted to marry him and he turned me down. I was furious, slapped him, and told him I never wanted to see him then when he left I was still angry and I threw a vase across the room. What I didn't know at the time was that Rhett was on the couch in the library and had listened to our conversation. He didn't make himself known until I threw that vase. So you see, we got off on the wrong foot from the start." Scarlett smirked to herself at that.

Melanie listened, surprised to find out what had truly happened that day at the Twelve Oaks. She had seen the slight mark on Ashley's cheek but he had brushed her concern away and never explained how he had gotten it. Now she knew. Scarlett had hit him. Melanie listened with growing surprise and astonishment as Scarlett continued to explain everything that had happened between her and Rhett to lead her to this point. She noticed that, while Scarlett continued to put every wrong on herself, there were plenty of times Rhett had treated Scarlett atrociously. No gentleman should ever treat a lady the way he had treated Scarlett. Of course, Scarlett was no lady in the common meaning of the word, but there was no doubt in Melanie's mind that Scarlett was a true lady at heart and truly deserved every ounce of respect that she herself deserved, and maybe even more. Scarlett had kept her and her child alive. Without Scarlett there would be no Beau, and there was no doubt in Melanie's mind she would have died during the war if it had not been for Scarlett, or maybe starved to death after the war ended- maybe even after she'd had her recent miscarriage. Scarlett had saved her so many times that it was hard to imagine what might have happened if she had not been there.

"Scarlett, there has been a lot of hurt between the two of you. But, have you ever considered that he is to blame as much as you?" Melanie said gently, knowing it wasn't really her place to interfere in someone's marriage but she needed her friend happy and it was obvious Scarlett wanted to talk now that she had begun.

"He has been a varmint but only in response to my bad behavior." Scarlett frowned slightly at Melanie's insinuation.

"Oh Scarlett, from what you have explained he has treated you badly and given you plenty of reasons to not be pleased with him as well. You both entered this marriage with your eyes open. He knew you thought you loved Ashley, he knew you were not in love with him, and yet he is blaming you for everything. He never told you he was in love with you, and from what I can tell you never had any idea he might. He was closed off to you, keeping his heart locked away and never respected you. Insulted you constantly. How were you supposed to know he wanted your love when he never gave you a chance to truly give it?"

"He... but he... he said...", Scarlett's mind spun around. Melanie, sweet darling Melanie was telling her she wasn't fully to blame for everything. How was that possible? Melanie had always been so oblivious before, but she seemed so calm and logical now that Scarlett had trouble sticking to her own belief. What if she wasn't the only one to blame? What if she and Rhett where equally to blame for their broken marriage? Wasn't Melanie right? He had never once given her a hint that he loved her except when he was mocking her. He had never truly let her into his heart or opened himself up to her. Granted, she probably wouldn't have been very receptive at the time, but he never even gave her the chance.

"When you finally told him you loved him, he left you. He never gave you a chance to show it. Not truly." Melanie continued and Scarlett frowned at the truth of her words. She had finally realized her love and then Rhett had left.

"Maybe so, but I should have realized it sooner. I should have opened up to him sooner", Scarlett said, with a slight frown.

"How? He always gave you the freedom to continue your infatuation with Ashley. He never truly fought for your affections. How were you to realize he loved you when he never said it or let you in? How could you open up to his love when you didn't know it existed?" Melanie smiled softly and Scarlett frowned as she listened.

"He never said it aside from in a mocking tone, but he showed me. Before we were married, he often showed me he liked me and in those early days- before Bonnie was born- he did show me often that he cared for me. If only I hadn't pushed him away when Bonnie was born, maybe we would not be here now. Maybe I would have realized how much I loved him sooner." Scarlett sighed.

"Maybe you would have and maybe you wouldn't. We will never know", Melanie squeezed Scarlett's hand. They sat silently next to each other for a while, both pondering what had been said as they watched the children playing tag on the lawn, their laughter wafting up to them on the soft Georgia breeze.

"What do I do now?" Scarlett said finally. "I want him back. I love him so much it hurts to be without him."

"I think first you must realize you may never get him back. You need to focus on your life and finding happiness and peace in your life without him. You cannot chase after him, as that seems to only make things worse with him. Continue as you have. Focus on the children and attempt a friendship with him. Perhaps he will agree to that, and in time the two of you might heal and the love will return." Melanie spoke softly, hoping her friend would not object the advice.

Scarlett sighed. It was what she was afraid of. Being patient and not getting what she wanted had never been something she handled well, but she would if it would give her a chance to get Rhett back. The smallest of chances and the tiniest of hope was all she needed to go on.

"You think he will? Accept a friendship?" Scarlett looked at Melanie.

"You can ask." Melanie smiled encouragingly and Scarlett nodded then smiled and hugged her friend.

"You are a good friend, Melly. I'm sorry I have been so sad lately. I will try to be better", Scarlett smiled.

"Do not worry, darling. I understand and I truly hope he will return to you. You deserve all the happiness in the world." Melanie hugged her friend and then both laughed as the children came running up to them, wanting to join and get hugs as well. The rest of the day was spent with the children and toward the afternoon Melly and Scarlett went to visit some of the old guard.

That evening, Scarlett continued to think about her conversation with Melanie. It had felt good to finally get everything out in the open and not feel like she he had to hide things from her friend. Now Melanie knew everything and still loved her. That unconditional love was one of the things she had missed most after her mother had passed away during the war. The kind of love she would never again withhold from her own children.

xxxxx

As Rhett returned to Dunmore Landing he threw himself into the work again, not wanting to think. Seeing Scarlett had brought up all the emotions he kept locked away to protect himself. The change in her had intrigued him, and he found himself thinking of her more often than he would like. He was curious what had brought the change about and he couldn't help wondering if it was real or if it was just an act for his benefit.

During the days he worked himself to exhaustion trying to get the rice fields back into working order and rebuilding the manor. Room for room and acre by acre the plantation slowly returned to its former glory but at night, no matter how exhausted he was, the thoughts still came to him and he couldn't help letting his mind wander back to Scarlett.

Her words about the children had struck him hard. He had never truly thought of the fact that leaving Scarlett and cutting off all contact would affect the children. All he had been worrying about was getting away from Scarlett and the madness of their life together. He had never thought about how it would affect the children or that, by leaving her behind, he had effectively cut the children off from the only real father they had ever had.

The man who had never truly felt shame was now ashamed for what he had done against the children, and that did not sit well with him. He, who had always blamed Scarlett for being a bad mother, had now proven to be even worse as a father then she was as a mother. She had never abandoned her children. No matter how bad she was at showing affection, she was always there for her children when they needed her. He had to give her that. Whenever the children truly needed her she was there with immense patience for them. Something he had never given her credit for.

He sighed as he at evening sat on the newly built porch having a smoke. He looked out over the land he was working so hard to bring back to its former glory and wondered why he suddenly felt so lonely. He spent hours thinking of Scarlett and their relationship. Having met her, he couldn't get her out of his mind again. Though, if he was honest with himself, she had never left his mind. These past few months he had spent every evening fighting off memories of that woman. But now he had new things in his mind, new memories of her. The sight of her without the southern belle mockery had etched itself into his mind- maybe even rekindled something he preferred not to name yet. What had changed in her? She seemed to truly be giving him the space he had asked for, which was unusually considerate of her. She seemed more quiet- not as focused on what she wanted and more focused on others, which in and of itself was something he had considered impossible. There was a love for her children there that he had never seen before. The mere fact she had come close to berating him for basically abandoning the children rather than complain about him leaving her was something he had never thought he would hear from her.

Not once during all their time together had she ever considered the children when it came to the man she wanted. She had never once considered what the effect would be on the children if she actually got Ashley as her own. In that she had been selfish but now it seemed she thought of the children ahead of her own wants where he was considered. Or perhaps she didn't want him back at all? She had, after all, accepted his departure with an ease he never thought she was capable of.

He had never thought she would just let him go. He had expected her to fight tooth and nail for him to return to her. He had almost depended on her fighting him on it to help him keep his need to be away from her alive. Now that she wasn't, his love for her and his almost sick need for her had kept growing with every day he was away from her.

Lately he had found himself actually missing things she did, and missing the light conversations they had back when they had still been on good terms. He missed being there to help her with her troubles and the way she had trusted him back then. In truth, he just missed her. Missed her and longed for having her close again. He missed most everything about her, though obviously not her annoying need for Ashley. He wondered if she had finally gotten over him now. It had seemed like it when he saw her at Tara, but he wondered if that had only been wishful thinking on his part. Perhaps he should take the time to investigate that. He had promised her he would come and see the children. Perhaps he should go and stay a while to investigate these changes in her. He smiled a little and some of his old swagger came back as he chuckled and began planning his visit to Atlanta.


	9. Author comment

Hi guys,

I know you have all been waiting a long time for me to post something new on this story and I appologise for the time it's taking me. I wasn't completely happy with the previous chapters so I'm doing some editing to get the charries closer to MM's charries and get the storyline better written to fit where I'm going with it.

As soon as the chapters have been beta'd as well as the new chapters I'm working on I'll get to posting again, I promise, so just be patient a little while longer. Should take me about a week more so by beginning of november I'll be posting again.

Lots of love to all those who have read and commented on this story


End file.
